


Always

by evilstheater



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, a fic for a friend <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: it was always you falling for me / now theres always time calling for me(fic for jeff, who ships these two. you know who you are jeff)
Relationships: Tundra Man/Torch Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Always

Tundra Man seldom got a moment for himself, at least after the Wily incident. Dr. Cossack understood that he wanted a career change, and a career change he got. Not only was he getting professional training for his skating, the public had a massive interest in seeing the robot skate across the ice. While he wasn’t a mega celebrity yet, everyone in Monsteropolis did know his name.

Tundra was happy with this. He wasn’t one to complain, after all in the city knew his name and he could finally show the world his passion. In fact, this is exactly what he wanted. But working nonstop, training nonstop did leave Tundra with only the nights to himself, a time where he should have been recharging his energy to practice for the next day.

He sat upon the roof of Cossack Labs, staring upon the vast amount of stars that filled the sky. He noted that they looked almost like snowflakes -- little bits of ice twinkling down at him, and his eyes sparkling back up at them. Moments like these were hard to come by, so he had to take his chances and admire the world when he could.

His thoughts were interrupted by a red flash of light, and then a taller robot master standing by his side.

“You came,” Tundra said, surprised by the company.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Torch replied, sitting down with Tundra. The ice robot master invited Torch the watch the stars with him, and seeing how Torch also had nothing to do, why wouldn’t he want to give a friend company?

Torch wasn’t like Tundra, at least he didn’t think so. Tundra was elegant in the way that he skated, in the way that he walked, too. He had grace to all of his moments, and a charm to the way he spoke to others. If someone asked Torch to describe Tundra, he wouldn’t know where to begin with all the positive, lovely things he could say about him.

He wouldn’t say he was in love with the skater, because he felt like Tundra was out of his league.

“I’m cold,” Tundra remarked. 

“You’re an ice robot master. How can you be cold?” Torch asked, confused by Tundra’s statement. Tundra looked up at the other robot, a longing gaze in his eyes, and he shook his head.

“...I’m afraid I don’t know.”

The two sat in a few moments of silence, not staring at the stars anymore but not talking either. There were no words left to say, and the stars didn’t particularly interest either of them at the moment. Torch felt Tundra move closer to him, but told himself it was all in his mind.

He felt Tundra rest his head on his arm. He gazed down at the skater, and noticed his eyes were closed. He wasn’t asleep yet, but he was tired. Torch sat there, anxious, wondering if he should make the next move.

He thought that Tundra would make the next move if it was him, so he’d do it too.

He moved his arm, making sure not to accidentally hurt Tundra. He brought the skater close to him and wrapped his right arm around him, giving him a place to rest his head, and giving Tundra a warm embrace. Tundra opened his eyes to look up at Torch, to see his pretty face for just a moment longer, and closed his eyes again.

“Thank you,” Tundra whispered, making himself comfortable in the spot he was in. And Torch found that he was indeed still stargazing -- he just happened to have a star in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't too keen on this ship at first and you know... its kinda cute...........


End file.
